Vale Springwing
Vale Springwing is one of the Equinox Pair and is typically regarded as Moon's bodyguard. Often if you see Moon, Vale is hidden somewhere nearby in the shadow. Description Physical Description Lithe and agile, Vale is a woman of average height with long dark black hair normally concealed by her hood. Outfit Leather armor, disguised to appear like just extravagant clothing, a hooded cloak hanging from her shoulders the hood normally up unless otherwise noted. A hood that can be pulled over head, soft gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints and reduce friction for pickpocketing, light bracers for melee blocking. Colors Her outfit contains a variety of browns, grays, and blacks. Though the symbol she leaves is in a bright orange contrary to her normal dark color scheme. Personality She stays as a quiet observer usually; when engaged with, she does take active part in the conversation but is content to sit back and just watch. She’s cold and serious while working, but day to day she takes after her travelling companion “The Moon” and stays very active, and fun loving. Relationships Reputation Can start a job at the day’s beginning and her target will be broke, dead, or warned before sundown. Known much better as The Sun than as Vale. Friends * Auren Goldenvoice; her long time friend and travelling companion * John Doe * Azuen Smith * Glitch * Black Wave Romance Vale is not romantically involved with anyone...nope, no one at all. That'd be crazy Weapon(s) The Daggers of the Rising and Setting Sun Twin curved daggers appearing to be made of steel at a rare glance. They are imbued with a core of fire dust; when she draws the blade, the dust burns to life, however others are just left with a pair of steel daggers. She conceals them with her semblance in their sheathes on either hip. Semblance and Special Skills The Sun's Light She can bend light waves, allowing the creation of visual illusions, areas of darkness, and visual distortions to appear closer or further away using tricks of light. Brief History Vale grew up on the streets of Vacuo, going by her last name Springwing for a time; but as she developed a reputation she needed to think of something more intimidating. So, she spread the word of her new name “The Sun” after her bright semblance and golden aura. Word quickly spread that when she does a job it’ll be done before sundown. As a way to endorse her new name, she heard of a set of weapons were held nearby, the Daggers of the Rising and Setting Sun. When she moved in to make the steal she was caught back to back with another wannabe thief who came for another weapon. The other thief had seen her semblance and, working together, the Sun and Moon fled with their newfound weapons in tow. They formed a partnership- she deals with his ridiculous nicknames, and formations, he creates their plans on his feet, then she executes them with careful precision. Trivia